In another lifetime
by Lupi Loop
Summary: Zelda's reflection on what might have been, in another lifetime. Oneshot. Reviews appreciated. Onesided Zelink


I slightly revised this after posting it yesterday, as I realised it's proably better in it's original setting - that is a zelink affair, set long after OOT ended.

Sadly, I do not own the characters from the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

In another lifetime

Watching the world drift by I cannot help but reflect on those words he said. Those words designed to be a comfort in these years of darkness. Right before he left me they were spoken. Words meant to offer me hope. Words meant to offer me strength. Words that have only lain bare this terrible wound.

I smile in bitter sadness as I remember the crystal clarity of those eyes, the wilful tilt of his smile, the roughness of his skin, the magic of his touch. Those were the things meant to drive me to distraction. Those were the things meant to be forbidden to us. Those are the things that I long for the most.

The night air is cool and still. The moon's uncomplicated serenity fits my mood this night. I never used to be so cold and dispassionate. Back then, I felt like I was so alive. Now, I sometimes feel like I am just a shell.

Oh, how I used to feel such fire in my blood. Sometimes my heart beat was so strong that I felt as though my whole body was aflame. My emotions would spill over me, pumping through my body like a flame consuming a forest – burning, passionate, complete. I was that when he was with me. Oh, how I long to feel that familiar thrill in my stomach when our eyes met, or that tingle of excitement when our hands touched.

When he left, he took away that magic. When he left, he took away my warmth. When he left, my soul went with him.

Sometimes I catch his voice in the whisper of the wind. Sometimes I can see his eyes glittering in amongst the majestic stars. Sometimes I feel his soft touch on my naked skin at the end of my dreams. Yet he remains elusive. His voice runs away with the wind to the clouds above before I can hear his words. His eyes close and he turns away from me before I can smile back at him. He is gone from my dreams before I know he is there. He always was absurdly bashful. He always was restful and brave. He always was a part of my soul. He was forever a step ahead of me.

If I close my eyes I can see him. He stands before me – proud, valiant and beautiful. But every time I think of him, I find my mind has forgotten a little piece of him. I am so scared that one day I will no longer be able to see his face. One day I will forget the strength of his arms. One day I will forget what it felt like to be loved by such a man. When that day comes, I will lose him. I will lose myself.

A gentle breeze lifts my hair away from my neck, caressing my skin with its soft, cold kisses. I smile as I remember the moments we shared. Some days it feels like it was but a moment ago. Some days it feels as though it was in another lifetime. The light touch of the wind on my face, the peacefulness of the night sky, even the solid earth at my feet, reminds me of him. It is almost like the echo of his soul is still here with me, just a heartbeat away; just a breath away. He always was elusive.

He was my world, my strength, my lover. He was the best part of my life.

My eyes close as I think of him and I can see him standing there before me. He is always as I remember him. He is always standing tall. He is forever mine.

Long before the silver threads overthrew the gold of his hair, long before his strength faded away, long before he needed a stick to walk with, long before we grew up and lost everything, he stands there. That is how I remember him.

His hand touches mine and in my dreams I reach forward. That familiar tingle runs right from my fingers to my toes. His eyes are far more beautiful than the stars and they are lit with a tender smile as they meet mine. His voice is as calm as that summer breeze as he whispers my name.

Long ago we stood on this very spot as children, then as then as youths and finally as adults, grown up and fully aware that our halcyon summer was over. Life changes constantly – sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. The life we had shared was over.

I feel the icy cold stain of a tear rolling down my cheek. If only he had not had to leave. If only we could have changed things. If only I could have stopped time somehow.

In my dream, he is smiling. In my reality, he had frowned. Our dreams were over. We both had to move on.

But I could never let go.

Maybe he knew it was not my choice. Maybe he knew that we could never be together. Perhaps he thought it was for the best.

After that day, our friendship waned. It was too painful to meet. Although we could act the part of indifference, even apathy, towards each other, we both knew the truth in our hearts. Our passion could never abate. Our needs could never be filled by another. We were two halves of a perfect whole. We were two lovers bound together for all time. We were at our happiest lying in each others arms.

But we could never again share such intimacy. Only in our deepest, darkest dreams would we meet, like we used to. Only then would we find release for our desires. But my dreams were too fleeting. He always was elusive, that warrior of mine.

We grew older. Our lives grew apart. I was married soon after he left and he found happiness with another of his childhood friends. I even attended the ceremony. Perhaps he found moving on was easier for him that it was for me. We both had children, grandchildren even. But that allure was always there between us, a constant, powerful undercurrent of unfulfilled wants.

I wonder if his memory is like mine. Does he remember me as I remember him? He will always be my saviour, my golden hero. He will always be my love, my heart's desire. For as long as I live, I will be in love with him.

I will remember our vow, made so long ago, but as fresh to my ears as the day on which it was made. Standing before me, those blue eyes shining with love and happiness he spoke those words. Words meant to comfort me. Words meant to give me strength. Words that I have clung to for all these years, hoping that one day they will come true. "Our love will last forever. One day we shall be together."

My hand reaches forward and touches the stone marking his final resting place. It chills my soul as much as his touch once burnt my flesh. His vow remained unfulfilled. He sleeps in the castle grounds. The grave is as elaborate and magnificent as he was humble and modest. A fitting monument for the hero of our people, perhaps he would have thought it too much. He died a hero, an idol, a paragon. Husband of another woman, father of her children. To them, he will always be the Hero of Time.

But to me, he is always my unfulfilled dream. He is always the one thing I could never have. To me, he was just Link and I was just myself.

"You have gone and I am alone  
I can no longer see your face  
But I know you are here by my side  
For now  
For then  
For ever  
I will love you, my dear  
For all time  
If not from this day forth  
Then in another lifetime."

* * *

This works much better as a Zelinker than it's original Malink setting. Anyway, let me know what you think - please hit that review button!


End file.
